Ayala Maus
“If music be the food of love, play on, Give me excess of it; that surfeiting, The appetite may sicken, and so die.” ― William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night Usoa Ayala Ángeles Maus is the daughter of world renowned scientist Abraham Maus and an ex-lover who abandoned her daughter to be with another man. History Personality Ayala also deeply loved everyone she met not matter how they treated her, as in her own world "Everyone is a hypocritical, everyone is a saint waiting to canonized. I came to understand how cruel and despicable people can be...but that also allowed me appreciate the true beauty. All you have to do is look at things from different perspective. So I have decided to live by this mantra, I hate and I love this ugly yet beautiful world". Like her mother, she has a very sharp intuition about the feelings and desires of people, which she exploits to the fullest when dealing with her victims and manipulating others to do her bidding. Appearance Ayala is described as a "hidden beauty", with naturally curly brown hair and almond shaped turquoise eyes with long eyelashes that look like spider leg's. Ayala has a child-like appearance with a slender athletic build, with non-existent breasts and small hips but has a round ass, later she chooses to undergo a breast enlargement that would take her A cup breasts to a C cup. She has also often shops at Vivienne Westwood as a adult, having an edgy but regal choice of clothing. When she lived with her father, she wore an entirely purple simple outfit that consisted of a purple choker around her neck with a bow, a purple dress that varied in shades from light to dark with a ruffle design around the shoulders, down the front and at the end of the sleeves, that reached her elbows and dark purple shoes. Other times she would wear a similar dress but in either blue, amaranth or yellow. Piercings * She has both nostrols pierced along with her septum. * Her belly button. * Her tongue. * Both her nipples. * She has seven piercings in her right ear and five in her left ear. Tattoos * On his left inner arm she has a realistic black cat tattoo. This was in honor of her cat Alice. * On her pubis mons she has two crows in flight holding a banner in there claws. The banner says "Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt," from Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut, she also added roses and thorns. Abilities and Possessions Relationships ''Ayala Maus/relationships'' Bibliography Novels * Her first novel is Dear Carathis, her debut novel selling 500,000 copies. It's about Cara who's mother died when she was young and a father who abandons her and when she marries a young inventor her mother's ghost and several other's come back to haunt her. * Her fourth novel is Black Box, it's about a orphan named Imama longing for her father at war, she later discover's his death during the Assyrian Genocide. It is based during the Turkish War of Independence. It is filled with her longing for a father. * Her third novel is Resentments is a novel that actually has strong comedic tones with "a trick behind closed doors." * Her sixth novel is called The Serpent's Egg, called her most terrifying novel. * Her seven novel is The Lepidoptera, her most well-known novel novel details the relationship between a Serial Killer mother known by her monitor Lepida by how she leaves her victims with a butterfly in there mouth and her son, the protagonist who is disgusted yet empathetic with his mother and her actions. * Her ninth novel is Midnight Oil and the Dream Stick is about a WWI veteran and Constable Freddie Jack Joffre and him slowly losing his mind during a case and his drug addiction. Collections * She released her first collection of short stories called Tales from the Muses which features several short stories like Summer Rain, Lovers at Midnight, Ode to Melpomene, All Hope of Pardon to Despair, etc. It's actually one of her more lighter stories exploring themes more of love, homosexuality, and marriage. * Her second collection of short stories is called MacGuffin: Tales from the Wicked which is about the life and deaths of prisoners which are only refereed to by their prison members. Etymology * Usoa means "dove" in Basque. * Ayala means "doe, female deer" in Hebrew. * Ángeles means "angels", taken from the Spanish title of the Virgin Mary Nuestra Señora la Reina de los Ángeles, meaning "Our Lady the Queen of the Angels". * Maus is from a nickname meaning "mouse", from Old High German mus. Gallery Beau_Gadsdon.jpg|As a child Trivia * Ayala is of Ashkenazi Jewish descent through her father and is of Basque and Spanish descent through her mother. * Ayala favorite dishes are chicken schnitzel with Israeli salad and a slice of strawberry rhubarb pie. * Ayala is bisexual. * She speaks Russian, Japanese, French, Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese, Spanish, Hebrew, Yiddish, Turkish, Arabic, Sorani Kurdish, Latin, and Greek. * She is ambidextrous, but writes with her left hand. * Ayala has an IQ of 200+. * She has an eidetic memory and can read 35,000+ words per minute. * Ayala also loves skateboarding and decorated her house in many skateboards she has collected in her life. * She has two pets; a black cat named Alice and a Kunming wolfdog named Pluto. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Maus family Category:LGBTQ+ Category:The Sexalicious Three